1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and more particularly, to a data output circuit of a semiconductor apparatus.
2. Related Art
In general, a semiconductor apparatus is configured to store data and output stored data. Also, a semiconductor apparatus is configured to store data while receiving a clock from an outside and output stored data.
In detail, a semiconductor apparatus is configured to receive data from an outside in synchronization with a clock and output stored data to the outside in synchronization with a clock.